Danganronpa Scarlet: Chaotic Order
Danganronpa Scarlet: Chaotic Order (ダンガンロンパスカーレット：カオスオーダー Danganronpa Sukāretto: Kaosuōdā) is a Danganronpa fanseries written by Luke "Maragion". All sprites are done by Ren "Nouveau00100". Instead of the typical "Hope VS Despair" concept behind Danganronpa, it follows "Chaos VS Order", though it has a similar vein. It is in a different canon from the original series, but small references pop up from time to time. It follows the Sunrise Hidden Killing Game. Summary Victor Salem, a 20-year-old paleontologist from rural France, is both nervous and excited to start his new college semester at Sunrise Academy. When he enters the school, however, he is knocked out, waking up in a room all alone. After looking around for a bit, he finds another student named Satsu Gushiken. After getting to know each other, the two go to the auditorium, meeting all of the other students. Confusion fills the room before being broken by a robotic plush axolotl named Axomono. He informs the students that they are trapped within the walls of the school and that there's only one way out: murder. Setting Danganronpa Scarlet: Chaotic Order takes place in Sunrise Academy for Stunning Youths, a combined high school and college for "ultimates", people who are at the top of their ability in the world. The exact location of the academy is unclear, but Ezekiel mentions that it's somewhere in the northwest United States. Windows and exits are blocked by jail bars, unbreakable by anyone or anything. However, Axomono has the ability to push them down with his Axopad. However, the layout of the school is much different than what everyone remembers being advertised. There's a lack of outside space, and everything is indoors. The reason is revealed later. Rules #Violence against Axomono in any form whatoever is prohibited. #Attempting to leave Sunrise Academy or enter blocked off regions is an unacceptable use of time. Students found breaking this rule will not be allowed to leave their respective dormitories for one day. #"Nighttime" is from 10:00 PM to 7:00 AM. The instant messaging function of your Axopods is blocked during this time, and some areas are off-limits. #Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly. #Destruction of school property is strictly prohibited and will be punished heavily. #Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. #Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students. If the guilty party is found during the class trial, only they will be executed. If the guilty party isn't found, all other students will be executed. #Axomono is allowed to see all of your Axopad messages, and will intervene if you discuss plans to break the rules. You're not being sneaky! #No straightforward messages saying the killer's name are allowed at corpse locations. If any names, talents, or other narrow identifiers are written down in blood, ink, or another substance, they will be scrubbed down by Axomono before body discovery. This is to keep trials from being too straightforward or skewed against someone, kukukuku~! #Axomono may modify any rules or add new ones whenever he sees fit. Cast Headmaster Students Chapter List *Prologue *Chapter 1 - Daily Life *Chapter 1 - Deadly Life *Chapter 2 - Daily Life *Chapter 2 - Deadly Life *Chapter 3 - Daily Life *Chapter 3 - Deadly Life *Chapter 4 - Daily Life *Chapter 4 - Deadly Life *Chapter 5 - Daily Life *Chapter 5 - Deadly Life *Chapter 6 - Daily Life *Chapter 6 - ??? *Epilogue Trivia *Author is a high school student and has a complicated personal life. He also have fixation issues and tends to work in bursts. Progress on story might be slow. *Author only fluently speaks english, but can read katakana and hiragana. Kanji in names and talents might be wrong when character pages are made, so please correct him if it is. *Author plans out murders, executions, motives, and other plot elements in advance. Inspiration for these is sometimes taken from the original Danganronpa franchise, but it tries to stay original. *Official blog is here. Category:Stories Category:Maragion